Final Confrontations
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: This is The Sorrow's and The Joy's(Aka The Boss) last moments together, I had always imagined what it would be like and so I decided to write a fic about it. / The Boss was not one for being sentimental as she asked him hiding the painful sadness that she felt on the inside, it felt like her emotions were suffocating her as she looked at the man she had to kill.


**Something I thought of while talking to a friend and so I made this when I got to thinking of the Sorrow's and the Boss's/Joy's last moments together.**

* * *

White boots crunched on moist rocks as blond hair gently waved in the breeze clear sky blue eyes looked over at the man standing by the water, the man looked sad but peaceful at the same time, as he looked at a tiny green frog making its way to the water as he said to her, "They threatened to kill him if both of us were to live."

She knew what he was talking about as soon as the words left his mouth, she looked away from him to gaze upon the bushes seeing the wildlife that hid within, everything seemed so peaceful it did not fit the situation. She already knew about the threat, her son came first and she knew that she could not have both the love of her life and the child she had given birth to on the battle field. No matter how hard she thought, trying to find some way to squirm out of doing this dreadful deed, it was no use. They were caught in the cruel hands of fate, to be twisted and molded as it deemed fit.

The Boss was not one for being sentimental as she asked him in her harsh emotionless tone hiding the painful sadness that she felt on the inside, it felt like her emotions were suffocating her as she fought them back as if she were a lion tamer and her emotions were the deadly lion at her throat," Are you going to kill me then?"

Her hand was near her gun, she did not know if she wanted him or her to die all of it was thrown onto her so suddenly, despite the fact that she should have seen it coming. She had thought that they would leave them be, but they had done too much to make the Patriots mad and they wanted to make sure that one of them was dead by the end of this day. The way the sunlight streamed through the trees gently caressing their figures seemed out of place, it should be raining or storming violently, something to show the raging emotions within her.

The Sorrow turned towards her with a determined look on his face, the sadness deep within his eyes that even she could see, he always was sad when it came to going in battles. She did not know whether it was from the unnecessary deaths or the fact that the battle would soon end with their arrival. So much of the man was a mystery and it seemed like no one would ever figure him out as he said in a demanding voice," I want you to kill me."

She didn't hesitate despite what all the two of them went through, she knew once he uttered those words that he meant them and wanted to be the one to die, that it would be disrespectful for her to deny him the privilege of dying on his own terms, she knew that one of them had to die and was secretly glad that it was not her that had to take this final last breath and feel the bullet sear into her flesh to take away the life that had been graciously given to her so long ago.

He smiled as she brought the gun up in front of her all emotion wiped from her features, the same look she had on the battlefield. She did not see him as the Sorrow anymore, she saw him as a threat, as someone that if he was allowed to breath any longer than the person that would be taking their last breath soon would be her child. The man's white hair turned dark and the other's blue eyes turned black as well, she was imagining someone else instead of him to make this deed easier and to lessen the guilt that would be burdened on her shoulders for as long as she lived.

Even members of the Cobra unit had secret regrets and wishes that they would never tell a soul, it was between them. To live and die on the battlefield was their unavoidable fate, something that they could not escape from no matter how hard they struggled. They were mice caught in a snake's grip and like a mouse they had given up on escape and fighting long ago, it made no difference now. Her eyes were hard and cold as glass, her thin gloved finger pulled on the sturdy trigger of the gun.

All it took was one shot, the sound echoing throughout the forest around them, drowning out the sound of the Sorrow's glasses shattering as the ground was soon soaked with the man's blood and his body crumpled to the dirt. He died without a sound, she had graciously shot him through the eye so that he would not have to suffer for long, and he would not have even know she had fired the shot if she had not been standing in front of him holding the gun. It had all happened so quickly; she lowered the gun feeling numb as she looked down at her lover's body.

Her son was going to live now, but the price of his life was steep, a price that she had been more than willing to pay even if it took more of her sanity away. She had watched many people come and go, live and die, this made no difference. Death would take everyone in its cold embrace one day, with the Sorrow; Death had welcomed him a bit earlier than it would have for most people.

The Boss turned away from his carcass and walked away, she noticed that the sun was gone and the animals were silent, it was a bit eerie as she continued to trek across the rough terrain. The full extent of what she had done hit her full force as she made it to the chopper that would take her away, she did not cry but laughed at it all, the situation was pathetic having to kill her lover for a child that she will most likely never meet besides that day on the battlefield. It startled her when it suddenly started to rain heavily around her, she closed her eyes allowing a tear to slip past the long blond lashes as she said, "You're still here aren't you? Are you crying?"

She did not expect an answer from the rain or anyone as she climbed into the helicopter not noticing the ghostly figure of The Sorrow with the same smile he had on his face before she fired that shot, a trail of blood leaking from his eye like tears while the rain continued its fast and heavy descent towards the earth.

* * *

**Favorite and Review please~  
**


End file.
